


Secret Admirer

by BAD268



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAD268/pseuds/BAD268
Summary: When the new greenie (Thomas) comes up, Minho has to show that his girl is taken.
Relationships: Minho (Maze Runner)/Reader, Minho/Thomas (Maze Runner)/Original Female Character(s), Thomas (Maze Runner)/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 29





	1. Greenbean

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Admirer (TMR Minho X Reader)  
> Fandom: Maze Runner  
> Requested: No but it is inspired by an imagine written by the talented @blisflvll. It is also my entry for @stiles-o-dylan24’s Celebration of 1k with the prompt, “Looks like we’ll be stuck here for a while.”
> 
> Warnings: Suggestive humor

Ever since I became a runner, I had a mental alarm for when I needed to get out of bed. It’s just some days my boyfriend, Minho, would rather be lazy, and stay in bed until the last possible minute. That’s where we were now, me being held against Minho because he does not want to get up.

“Min, as much as I would love to stay here in your arms all day, we can’t. The new greenie comes today, and you know what that means,” I whispered into his chest. I felt the vibrations of a chuckle coming from him.

“Gally’s drink,” he said with a mischievous smirk displayed across his features. “You really know how to bribe me, don’t ya?”

“I just know what you want, Min. Now, we need to get up before Ben comes burstin’ in here. Remember last time,” I stated quietly as I moved his arms from my waist and I began to get dressed in jeans and one of Minho’s shirts. I heard him groan before throwing his face into my pillow. I chuckled as I walked towards the door of our hut and said, “I’ll run by myself if you ain’t gettin’ up.”

“Hold your horses. I ain’t lettin’ you go by yourself ever. You get the food, and I’ll meet you at the doors,” he rushed while he jumped up from his place on the bed we shared. I stood by the door as I put my hair up, shaking my head at him, before attempting to turn and leave, but he reached out to grasp my forearm. He turned me to face him and dropped his forehead to mine as he kissed my nose lightly. “I love you.”

“I know,” I teased with a slight smirk as I kissed his cheek before turning to walk away. Just before I closed the door, I looked back at him. “Oh, I love you, too. Now, hurry up, we’re burnin’ daylight.”

~~  
When we ran through the doors of the Glade, we split off from Ben to get showered before the bonfire tonight. Minho had gone first while I waited and made small talk with Gally about the new greenie.

“So, tell me about the greenie,” I said excitedly. I always found it funny when I knew more about the newbie before I met them. Gally rolled his eyes as he pointed over to the Slammer where Newt was talking to someone inside. My eyes widened as I turned back to look at Gally. “He tried to run?”

“He’s a pretty fast one at that. I heard Newt and Alby talkin’ about makin’ him a runner or bringin’ him to you guys. I don’t think it’s a good idea since he just got here,” Gally said with an angry tone and a scowl stretched across his face. 

At this point, I noticed Minho walking towards us. He was shaking the water out of his hair, but once he made eye contact with me, he nodded his head towards the showers; that was our code for “it’s clear,” since Minho did not want me showering in the same room as one of the other Gladers.

I smiled before turning to Gally, seeing him still glaring towards Newt and the greenie. “Your face is gonna get stuck like that if you don’t let up.” He offered a tight-lipped smile my way before rolling his eyes and walking away. “You better make us the mix!” He just turned back to face me, smiled, and nodded before turning back to go towards the kitchens.

~~  
Once I got out of my shower, it was already almost dark out. Minho was standing with Ben outside the showers, waiting for me. Once I was close enough, I pulled one of his arms away from his chest, which was previously crossed, and wrapped one around my shoulder.

“Let's get drunk boys!” With that being said, we walked over to the pit where Gally was just starting to build the fire. “Need any help there?”

“You relax. If I need anything, I’ll make the greenie do it. Your drinks are over by the normal area,” Gally said as he pointed to the log that we all sit at; it has the best view of the fights.

I pulled Minho over to the spot while Ben went to get the drink. We decided to sit against the log, me sitting between his legs, and his arms wrapped around my shoulders and waist.

“So, what’s the news with the greenie?” He whispered into my ear as he laid his head on my shoulder.

“He tried to run first thing, Gally said he was pretty fast. Apparently, Alby and Newt wanna y’all to us to make him a runner,” I explained softly while turning my head to meet his eyes.

“A greenie being a runner? I’ll have to see him for myself. I don’t trust that shank one bit. Looks like we’ll be stuck here for a while if we decided to trust him,” he ranted as he hid his head in my shoulder. I laughed before turning in his arms to straddle his waist. I dropped my head to rest on his forehead and looked into his eyes.

“We’ll meet him soon enough. I’ll make sure Gally puts him in his place. Don’t you worry about a shucking thing, Min. Either way, more runners are always helpful,” I whispered and leaned down to connect our lips. He responded eagerly, pulling me closer to his chest.

“Okay, stop eating each other’s faces, that’s nasty,” Ben grimaced once he approached us. I, reluctantly, pulled away from his face.

“Ben’s right, enough with the public display of affections. We got booze to drink!” Gally exclaimed as he ran up behind us holding multiple mason jars of his special drink. I moved off of Minho to grab us both a bottle and moved to sit next to him. He grabbed his drink from my hands. I laughed at his impatience before turning my attention towards Ben who decided to tease us.

“That’s all they ever do in the maze!” Ben and Gally started laughing while I just chuckled and shook my head. 

“You’re just a jealous piece of klunk,” Minho pointed out with a smirk, and he threw his arm over my shoulder again. I blushed and laid my head on his shoulder again. I took a sip of my drink before laughing at Gally’s comeback.

“No, but I think the greenie is,” Gally said as he pointed over at Newt and the newbie. “He’s been staring you down since you sat down.”

“Well, we gotta put him in his place then, don’t we, Min?” I said with a slight smirk. I bit my lip before looking up at Minho through my eyelashes. “He should know that I’m not available.”

With that out in the open, Minho grasped my face and pulled my lips to meet his in a fiery kiss. At first, I was shocked at his possessiveness but soon melted in his arms, holding onto his wrists. I was so caught up in the kiss, I could only faintly understand the sentences being thrown at us.

“What did we just say about PDA?!”

“We just had this conversation like five minutes ago!”

“Hey, Chuck’s just a little kid! He shouldn’t be seeing this!”

The last one made me laugh, so I pulled way. Minho would not let me get too far away, and our lips were still touching, barely. Breathlessly, I whispered, “You should kiss like that more often.”

“Oh, you mean like this?” He said softly back before connecting our lips once again, the same burning feeling returning. I think the greenie got the point.


	2. Can We?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After remembering a past relationship, Thomas, Minho and the reader have a lot to discuss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Secret Admirer Pt2 (Minho X Reader X Thomas)  
> Fandom: Maze Runner  
> Requested: Yes, by @Justnobody on AO3  
> Warning: None

_I followed behind Thomas as we were escorted down to an area the WICKED employees wanted us to see. I knew it was a horrible idea to try and visit the forest. Did any of my friends listen to me? No; now here we are, nearly entering a lecture about how WICKED is here to help. We walked down a few levels, I lost count after three. Dr. Paige walked in the lead followed by Alby, Gally, Newt, Minho, Teresa, Thomas, then me. My head whipped around, taking everything in, before Thomas stopped abruptly, causing me to run into his back._

_“This is what I want you all to see,” Dr. Paige stated sadly. I reached forward to grab Thomas’s hand out of nervousness as we walked through the thick metal doors. Inside was a dark, large open cage, I guess. All of the surrounding walls were metal; at least, that is what I could tell with the limited sight provided by our flashlights. I could see one person sitting against one of the walls. I nervously grabbed onto Thomas as the person began to stand. His hands were bloody and scabbed, and he started to walk towards us. A few of the guards stood with their guns raised when he got a little too close. Newt turned his light up to his face to reveal Randall. “This is what could happen if one of you were to bring the Flare into the facility.”_

_“I thought everyone in here was immune,” Thomas said, turning to face Dr. Paige. I kept my gaze on Randall; I wanted to keep my eyes on him in case he tried to come after us. “That’s what you told me.”_

_“Almost all of the subjects are. The majority of the workers are not immune,” Dr. Paige said sadly. She looked over to Randall and nodded her head as to tell him to speak._

_“This is what happens when you get the Flare,” he held up his hands. Upon closer inspection, a few of his fingers had been ripped off while the others had chunks bitten off and were missing fingernails. “This is why Dr. Paige is trying to keep you safe. This is why WICKED is good.”_  
I shot up but was restrained. My hands were tied to my sides and my legs were tied to the bed. My eyes darted around the room, noticing that I was in the med hut. No one was in the room, not even the medjacks. I tried to untie my hands, coming up unsuccessful. I turned my head to look out the window, and the sky was starting to darken. I grew restless just laying there, so I started shaking my wrists to loosen the ties. 

I did not need to struggle long because I heard people walking by. I looked out the window and saw Gally and Ben walking pas. “Gally, Ben, can one of you untie me, please?” I heard them stop talking, and saw Gally walk over to the window. I faintly heard him say something to Ben before he got to the window. Once he saw that I was awake, he walked around the hut to the door.

He came over and untied my arms and legs. I moved to get up, but he held me down. “I don’t think that’s the best idea. Maybe just wait until Jeff gets here.” I was about to ask why when Jeff, Minho, Newt, Alby, Thomas, and Ben walked in. Minho immediately made his way to sit on the edge of the bed on my left.

“I’m fine,” I stated. Gally and Ben headed out, but Jeff insisted that he needed to check on me before leaving. “That’s another thing; what happened?” Jeff looked over to Minho, who nodded his head, signaling that he had it under control. Jeff finished up and walked out with Newt, Alby, and Thomas trailing. “Wait, Thomas, I need to talk to you.”

“You got stung while we ran the maze yesterday. Do you not remember anything?” Minho moved to hold my hand. I was confused by his actions; he was rarely ever worried about me, but here he was, almost to tears.

“I remember going into the maze, and we stopped to eat lunch. After that, it’s blank.”

“Yeah, the griever came after us in the middle of lunch,” Minho said sadly as he lifted my hand to kiss the back of it. “Did you remember anything from your past?”

“That’s why I need to talk to Thomas as well. I saw him,” I said with a soft tone with the drop of my head. Thomas looked up from his place in the corner and moved to kneel on my right side. “Alby, Newt, Gally, this random girl, and the three of us were there. There was also this older girl in a doctor’s coat and a guy with his fingers chewed off. We were in this dark room with metal walls, and I remember them saying something about it as punishment.”

“I remember the doctor and the other girl. The doctor had short brown hair in a bun and the other girl had long, wavy brown hair that was normally in a ponytail, right?” Thomas asked.

“Yeah, that’s them!” I exclaimed while trying to sit up too quickly, and hissing as it agitated my sting wound. Minho reacted quickly and helped me lay back down. “But there is another thing. I think Thomas and I were together.” They both remained silent, even the gladers seemed to stop. Minho and Thomas both exchanged looks; Thomas was nervously eyeing him while Minho was apprehensive. “Please say something, one of you.”

“What if we tried something?” Thomas stuttered. I looked over at him, confused about what he was getting at, but Minho looked like he was contemplating whatever it was. “What if we tried being together, like all three of us?”

“Are you being serious? I get stung, remember a relationship from who knows how long ago, and you just throw out the idea of a three-way relationship?” It was difficult to wrap my head around the subject, but a part of me did not think it was such a horrible idea.

“All I’m saying is we try it,” Thomas offered. “I wanted to ask when I first saw you guys at the bonfire, but I was too nervous.”

“I’ll try it, but only if you’re comfortable with it,” Minho spoke up. I was confused at first. Being a part of a polyamorous relationship would mean sharing, and one of the things I knew after being with Minho for so long is that he is very territorial over what is his. Looking up at the two, not only did Thomas look nervous, but Minho did too. They both looked to be pleading with their eyes. After a few minutes of silence, I let out a breath as I bounced my gaze between the two boys.

“Okay, fine, I am willing to see how this goes,” I said, grabbing onto each of their hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my work! If you enjoyed it, please leave a kudos or a comment. Anything is appreciated. If you desire more content like this, be sure to follow me on Wattpad or Tumblr (both @BAD268). If you have a request you’d like me to write, send it in through a comment or something of the like. I am more likely to see requests sent through Tumblr, but any and all requests are appreciated. Thank you for being a part of my Academy,  
> ~BAD268<3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my work! If you enjoyed it, please leave a kudos or a comment. Anything is appreciated. If you desire more content like this, be sure to follow me on Wattpad or Tumblr (both @BAD268). If you have a request you’d like me to write, send it in through a comment or something of the like. I am more likely to see requests sent through Tumblr, but any and all requests are appreciated. Thank you for being a part of my Academy,  
> ~BAD268<3


End file.
